User talk:Isk8/Archive4
first --- -- (s)talkpage 15:19, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :...spam?-- - (Talk/ ) 15:21, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Blah, Ec'd while trying to set up my page. You both fail! -- (T/ 15:21, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::No, your computer fails. ;) — Warw/Wick 15:22, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I was second! 3 %$#@ conflicts in a row! Cmon people! 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 15:22, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: No, my HTML skills fail :P -- (T/ 15:23, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Took ya more than 3 minutes, so you fail. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:23, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Meh. I was trying to make the page stretch. Do you like my solution, May? hehe -- (T/ 15:23, 13 May 2008 (UTC) How did you even get your talk page to look like this? I don't see any code at the top to copy :p. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 15:25, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Too many dashes for my computer tbh :P --- -- (s)talkpage 15:24, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Probably. But the way this works is, as soon as the text scrolls long enough to reach the far side, I can remove the stupid dashes. Otherwise it just looks goofy :P. And I have my display jacked up to 1280 x 1024, so yeah. -- (T/ 15:26, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::@ Correct Jeans, See Warwick's talk page. I had her help me with the coding. -- (T/ 15:27, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::He used templating, Jeans. And Isk, change teh colour- it hides mah sig.. — Warw/Wick 15:28, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: Oh dear, apparently Correct Jeans disaproved of my most constuctive comment :'(-- - (Talk/ ) 15:28, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hmm... But I like the background color >_>. It also would affect Giga if he posted on here too. I think it is just a small price to pay. -- (T/ 15:30, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well, the colors are still thesame --- -- (s)talkpage 15:32, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Sorry, I didn't like it. I will play later and see what I can do. -- (T/ 15:40, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::For more fun, use tags to create random color combinations! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:38, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::LOL, that would be amusing. -- (T/ 00:18, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Replace your Theme with the following (hidden message) for awesome: [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:57, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Rofl... The Font color choose option doesn't appear to be working. Guinea Pig -- (T/ 00:38, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Mesmer Norn Armor Thanks for adding the screenshot tags, i forgot to on a few of them.--Rotfl Mao 16:43, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Not a problem. I sometimes forget too that when you upload a new version, you need to put the licensing up there again for some strange reason. -- (T/ 23:29, 13 May 2008 (UTC) hi You are now an admin. I think you've worked hard enough for this position, certainly, and it is a bit unusual since unlike a lot of admins you actually aspired to be one before being nominated. :) Welcome to the team. Also, please add your information to the admin info page when convenient. Thanks. PS. This color scheme looks wicked with the "Gaming" Monaco skin. :O (T/ ) 07:40, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :OMG, I was not expecting this. Well at least not anytime soon. I get home from a long night of work, and I see a del button... I'm like O_o? I will have to see what this theme looks like on the gaming skin. I really like it, though people with black signatures can't show up on it :\. Again, thanks so much. -- (T/ 13:14, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Gratz! Good luck with the admin work =] [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 13:17, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Most certainly. Thank you. I will do my best to help out here, as I always do :D (and hopefully pick up some new skills along the way). -- (T/ 13:18, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :: Like ub3r 4dm1n h4x0rs? =p [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 13:18, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed, GJ :D - i voted for you anyways :P-- - (Talk/ ) 13:20, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::: 1337 w1k1 c0d1ng sk177z p3rh4p5? Lol @ Cobalt.-- (T/ 13:21, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: th4t w0u7d b3 4 g00d 5t4rt [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 13:25, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: Y35 Y35, \/\/3 (4/\/ 4|_|_ 741|< |/\/ R1|)|(|_||_()|_|5 1337 5P34|< |F \/\/3 \/\/4/\/7 70 |5 /\/()7|-||/\/G 5P3(14|1!!-- - (Talk/ ) 13:32, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Now you lost me with that one. I've been on the job for about 5 minutes now, and I'm deleting and banning. -_- -- (T/ 13:33, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::ye Progger and I made sure you had some cannon fodder to practice on =p [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 13:37, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Thats good because I sure needed the practice to see how the tools work. -- (T/ 13:41, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Block those d00dz already? ;) -- - talk 14:03, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Subheader Cong rats :D --- -- (s)talkpage 16:08, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :heh subheader. Thanks. -- (T/ 16:10, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Can't coding magic change the default colour of the headers?-- - (Talk/ ) 18:00, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::Liek dat? --- -- (s)talkpage 18:04, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Liek wot?-- - (Talk/ ) 18:04, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Lolwut? You dont see the subheader being red? What skin do you use? :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:05, 16 May 2008 (UTC)